harmony_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Thaliora
Harmony Thaliora is the main protagonist character of the series,she's founded by Layra and her husband when she's in the time gate. Appearance Harmony has a average skin,not too light or dark.she has light pink hair with two short pigtails on her side of hair but her hair still remained in back,she has Tosca green eyes but sometimes her eyes seen as light blue,and often wears her school uniform.If she's not wearing it,she usually wear a pastel-pink tanktop,a mini-jeans and a sienna wedges with diamond on the side of it. As a child,Harmony has shoulder-length light pink hair with 2 short pigtails,she wore red headbands with ribbon. Her 16 y'o appearance,Harmony has same hairstyle,but her curly hair is now straight. Personality Harmony is a kind girl,she loves her friends so much.Harmony has a good grades and she's a smart student.Harmony doesn't have a humour-personality and jokes will make her angry,she's also sensitive,quite serious about love and strict.She does not like it when people discourage others who are genuinely working hard.She's also trusted by her friends. Towards Terralion,she often stalks his activities,when she saw something unexpectedly cool on Terralion,like playing guitar,she blushed.She had a habit to kick Terralion when he comments her clothes is weird or bad things about her. She also seems to be a tsundere,saying that she's okay Terralion want to go after Klara infront of everyone but in her room she was crying heavily and says that Terralion is stupid.Harmony is shown to be jealous of Klara,that is Terralion's first love.However,after Klara rejected Terralion's love,they became friends that is really close. Even she's a smart student,she was delighted and cheers when the school is holidays because even things that do not make sense and not really important. History Around 400 ye ars ago,Harmony born when a war between magic users happen in all parts of the world,due to her parents's worried of her safety,they put her into the time gate that only can 1 people enters it,with tears blowing,they successed to put Baby Harmony inside the time gate and throw the time gates into different dimensions,however,they died because of it. 400 years passed and Harmony is founded by Some People that knows magic,then,she's adopted by Layra and her husband,Zi.They intended to use her magic to overpower themselves,but as time passed,Layra start to forget it and love Harmony as theyre own child. Relationships Terralion Terralion is Harmony's first friend,Harmony said that he's her best bestfriend.At first,Terralion doesn't think Harmony more than a friend,but as time passed,They begun to developed feelings eachother,especially Harmony. Sometimes,they got an accident and make them self feel awkward and embrassed although Terralion doesn't mind it because he feels that its normal for best friends to save eachother. Harmony always said everything she think about her feelings to Celline.Harmony confused of her feelings to Terralion and said that she feels her heart is racing when Terralion save her/look at her/awkward moments with her.from that,Celline concluded that Harmony fallen in love. When she finally knows that Terralion's goals is to revenge to dark forces that kidnapped his first friends,she felt uncomfortable around him because she seems can't reach him.When Terralion finally can reunites with Klara and Akasha,she smiled but she is seen to be cried.She wonders why she cried,then Akasha come to her and says that Harmony is in love with Terralion,then Akasha told her that he already done reunites,so he's gonna leave the city to continue his studying outside country since he got a scholarship,then he told her to protectTerralion and Klara.Harmony smiled and say goodbye to Akasha. Then,she heard Terralion calling her name and asked him what happens,then he explains that he confessed his love for Klara but he was rejected and Klara told him that there's someone who loved him more than her.Harmony thought that Klara didn't want to hurt her feelings and thanked to her in her heart.Then she say to Terralion that he'll find that person soon. Elisa Thaliora & Adriel Thaliora They are Harmony's parents.Although Harmony never saw them officially,it is showed that her parents love her so much,they sacrifice themselves to protect Harmony and send her into the time gate. They also makes an appearance in Harmony's dream that she reunites with them in a castle and they live happy. Celline Neonstar Celline is One of Harmony's best friends,Harmony cared to her and helped Celline a lot and Celline always protect Harmony in battle.Harmony often slept with Celline and told her what she feels or her secret.Celline often gave suggestions,however,sometimes Celline's suggestions makes her embrassed to Terralion.Celline often annoys Harmony,teasing her and make prank,like when she put a cockroach inside Harmony's desk/plays with her ability to makes Terralion falls to her.But,they still a good friends and Harmony said that Celline is her 'imagined-sister'. Akasha Antonio Harmony feels annoyed when Akasha is around,because he always irritates her and jokes about her feelings.However,she is a good friend of him.Akasha is care to harmony as he cares to Klara,he even let having a scar on his face to save both Klara and her.Even he always jokes about Harmony,it is shown that Akasha understands her feelings the best.Like when she wonders why she cried,then Akasha come to her and says that Harmony is in love with Terralion,then Akasha told her that he already done reunites,so he's gonna leave the city to continue his studying outside country since he got a scholarship,then he told her to protect Terralion and Klara.Harmony smiled and say goodbye to Akasha. Shira Shira plays and have fun with Harmony a lot.at first,Shira jealous to her being close to her 'onii-chan' and resulted controlled by dark spirit.But,Harmony's Kindness Healing kills the spirit and Shira comeback again. Concordia Melodiara One of Harmony's best friend.At first,Harmony guess Concordia likes Terralion but after Concordia said she doesnot love Terralion,Harmony become really nice to her and tried to close her to Drew.Concordia shares love in book with Harmony. Ren Kurogane One of Harmony's best friend.Ren calls Harmony 'Little Miss'.Ren thought Harmony is extremely cute and the fourth person to aware her crush on Terralion.If Harmony is mad,Ren would play guitar and calms her. Drew One of Harmony's best friend,Drew is the first one to realized Harmony's crush on Terralion.He teased her in short words like 'Terralion wont like noisy girls' or 'girl in love sure is creepy'.Drew seems doesn't care about her but actually he's sensitive of others feelings. Nathalie Miyazaki One of Harmony's bestie,Harmony helps Nathalie alots since she is clumsy.However,she seems to be annoyed and afraid of Nathalie's werewolf form.Harmony always fight with Werewolf-Nathalie because Werewolf Nathalie is blunt and sharp-mouthed. Magic Holy Harmony of Water Harmony's magic is the strongest known water magic,it's true power is a offense type but Harmony changed it to defense(+healing) type.Harmony could heal any disease with her ability and make a strong barrier that the dark magic cant destroy. Quotes *To Diantha:("what is in the dark?") *To Terralion:("Baka-Terra") Trivia *Harmony's favorite color is light pink. *Harmony's magic rank is B(before) and A(after) *The season 2 Harmony looked like Sakura Miku Gallery Harmony cry.png|Harmony crying Wiki-background Klaraharmony.png Harmonterra.png Hxtxa.png Harmony'scostumeplay.png Harmoonycel.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters